


Marry Me?

by AltheaPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dancing, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pining, midnight thoughts, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaPhoenix/pseuds/AltheaPhoenix
Summary: Viktor missed Yuuri. He missed the Yuuri that danced and laughed and drank with him. But now, all that's left is a scared little piglet.Basically, Viktor cries. A lot.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, guess I'm doing ficlets now. Please enjoy... my... midnight fic? Idk.

"Goodnight Makkachin!" Viktor said to his little puppy, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing their noses together. 

He climbed into his own bed, shutting off the lights and trying to sleep. 

Trying.... 

Taking out his phone, Viktor let out a sad sigh. Yuuri, gorgeous angel he was, even if he was half naked on a strip pole. He let out a broken laugh, a tear slipping down his cheek. 

Yuuri looked so happy in these photos, so what was stopping him now? Why was it whenever the pair made eye contact, the other one left him? 

Scrolling through the photos didn't help, Vitya should have known that, but he couldn't help it. Even as a few droplets turned into a steady stream, Viktor couldn't help but smile. 

"Y-yuuri..." he whispered, staring longingly at his favorite picture. He had dipped Yuuri, the Asian man with a giddy smile on his face and their lips so close. 

If only....

The music, the people, the smell. All of it reminded him of Yuuri, the only man he couldn't take his eyes off that night. And he looked so _damn hot_ as he danced for Viktor. He could do it again for a million life times, just to be with Yuuri one more time. 

But never again, as it seemed Yuuri had left him. Left him to wonder what he did wrong. 

He turned off his phone and slowly let the sobs come, holding his face in his hands as the dark room filled with his sorrow. Would Yuuri ever remember? Probably not... that's not how the world works. 

What if he just went home, back to Yurio and his family? Would that be better? Yuuri was so.... so... 

And even when he was right there in Vitya's fingers, he managed to slip away. "Y-yuuri.."he sobbed out once more, starting to tremble in his bed. "I came all this w-way...and yet you're still so far!" 

God he was talking to himself now, worrying himself sick over this one man. But wasn't that was love was? Maybe it sounded cheesy, but Viktor needed to remind himself why he came all this way, why he had buried himself in all this stress. 

Getting up, Viktor headed over to his small suit case, his lips quivering and vision blind from tears. Another broken sob. Would Yuuri hear him, broken like this? Deep down, he hoped he would. He hoped his gorgeous angel would come down here and stay with him all night, forever. 

Viktor pulled out the small black box, opening it and let out a hysterical laugh. It was broken for all those night of trying desperately to be patient. 

Two golden rings, shining brightly from the moonlight. "...Marry me?" He asked to the dark, clutching the box to his chest and sobbing, knowing he wouldn't get sleep tonight either. 

".... Marry?" Yuuri asked from the doorway, looking shocked as he took a step back. 

Viktor whipped around and stared, not understand when Yuuri had come into the room. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. Instead all that came were wails of sorrow. Yuuri didn't remember, Yuuri didn't love him. For crying out loud, Viktor had given into false hope. 

He let the black box clatter to the ground, holding himself. 

"V-Vitya... I..." Yuuri whispered, his own tears adding to the mix. 

No. He didn't want Yuuri here, he didn't want him to see him like this; eyes red and puffy as horrible sobs wracked his chest. He didn't need to be rejected to this point. 

"Why didn't you a-ask me sooner?" Yuuri just barely whispered, his voice cracking as he smiled sadly. "Vitya..." 

He had stopped moving all together, not breathing, not blinking. He didn't dare look up at Yuuri and let himself cry silently. 

But Yuuri was the one who broke the silence, picking up the box gingerly and kissing the other so softly, making sure to brush away his tears and wrap his around his neck. "Come on Vitya, don't think I forgot" 

He broke. Maybe, he could get everything he wanted. But was that possible? He didn't know. For now, he let his emotions take over and sobbed in Yuuris arms, clutching him as if he was afraid he would disappear again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3\. And even you didn't like it thanks for reading anyway.
> 
> If anyone wants to be a beta reader please contact me at my email:
> 
> Killerrabbit015@gmail.com 
> 
> Or instrgam: 
> 
> @Rp_yaoi_trash 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to give constructive criticism. (There is a fine line between being a jerk and being helpful. Learn it)


End file.
